2014 Kids' Choice Awards
| next = 2015 }} The 27th Annual Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards was held on March 29, 2014, at the Galen Center in Los Angeles, California. Actor Mark Wahlberg hosted the ceremony.Philiana Ng, Mark Wahlberg to Host 2014 Kids' Choice Awards, The Hollywood Reporter, January 29, 2014 The "Orange Carpet" was set up in front of Galen Center on the sidewalks of Jefferson Boulevard. The show was broadcast on Nickelodeon from 8 p.m. to 9:36 p.m. ET/PT and tape delayed for the West Coast in the United States and Canada, along with the rest of Nickelodeon's international channels, some of which contributed locally based awards and local segments tying into the American broadcast. Voting was available worldwide on seventeen voting websites in various nations and regions, along with mobile voting depending on region. The "Kids’ Choice Awards Orange Carpet pre-show" was webcast prior to the presentation of the awards. Presenters and performers and stunts Host * Mark WahlbergKids' Choice Awards Sets First Performers and Presenters (Exclusive) - Hollywood Reporter.com * Jeff Sutphen, Sydney Park, and Ryan Newman (Orange Carpet) Musical performers * Todrick Hall - Kids' Choice Awards medley * Austin Mahone - "Mmm Yeah" (pre-show) * Aloe Blacc - "Wake Me Up"/"The Man" * American Authors - "Best Day of My Life" Presenters * Lea Michele * LL Cool J * Pharrell Williams * Kaley CuocoLea Michele, Kaley Cuoco, Jim Parsons to Present at Kids' Choice Awards - People.com * Michael Strahan * Chris Rock * Zahra Savannah Rock * America Ferrera * Will Arnett * Jayma Mays * Ariana Grande * Cameron Ocasio * Maree Cheatham * Zoran Korach * Kenan Thompson (via video) * Kel Mitchell * Nathan Kress * Noah Munck * Christopher Massey * Victoria Justice * Leon Thomas III * Avan Jogia * Matt Bennett * Daniella Monet * Drake Bell * Josh Peck * Chris EvansChris Evans joins 'Kids' Choice Awards' presenters - EW.com * Kristen Bell * Ryan Seacrest (via video) * Keith Urban (via video) * Harry Connick, Jr. (via video) * Andy Samberg * Brie and Nikki Bella * John Cena * Jim Parsons * Queen Latifah (via video) Guest appearances * The stars of ''Duck Dynasty * Shaun White * Cody Simpson * Austin Mahone * One Direction (via video) * Optimus Prime (voiced by Peter Cullen) (via video screen) * Nicola Peltz * Jack Reynor * David Blaine Mosh pit * Debby Ryan * Tia Mowry-Hardrict * Carlos Pena Jr. * Zendaya * Jake Short * Bella Thorne * James Maslow * Peta Murgatroyd * Kendall Schmidt * Sophia Grace & Rosie Winners and nominees *The nominees were announced on February 24, 2014.Philiana Ng , Nickelodeon's Kids' Choice Awards Nominations Revealed, The Hollywood Reporter, February 24, 2014 *Winners are listed first, in bold. Other nominees are in alphabetical order. Movies Television Music Miscellaneous References External links * Nick.com's Official Kids' Choice Awards website Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Kids' Choice Kids' Choice Awards Category:2014 in Los Angeles Kids' Choice Awards Category:March 2014 events Kids' Choice Awards